Naruto Shippuden 30 Minutes in Heaven
by Thesideshow00
Summary: At Ino's party the rules are changed, leading a innocent game to go much farther. You can be paired up with any of your favorite Naruto guys, just pick a chapter. I was going to make this into a quiz on quizilla, but I thought the results were too long. Comment on who you want me to add ;
1. Chapter 1

Kiba- Tooth

"What?" you asked snarling at the trash bag shoved into your face.

"Ugh, you're playing arn't you?" Ino wined holding the black bag up higher.

"With a trash bag? No." You answered in your sarcastic way, knowing full well what she wanted. With a joking smile in her direction you put your hand in. After an agonizing wait on the part of Ino, as you rifled through, your hand finally reappeared. Ino let out a yelp of shock.

"What the hell is that!" She stepped back just as you dropped it on the floor, startled by her reaction. The tooth bounced on the ground, disappearing under the nearby couch. You made a face at where it had vanished and stuck your tong out with a cringe. "Who put a nasty tooth in the bag!"

The boys laughed and girls looked discussed. Ino cut her eyes at who stood up.

"Calm down. It's Akamaru's, he lost it on the way here. That was all I had to put in."

You both made an "ewww" sound that Ino fallowed up with "Kiba, that's fucking nasty."

"Shut the hell up Ino. You're mouth is more dirty then Akamaru's is." You laughed. Kiba winked at you. " -chan, I guess you got me?" He looked overly happy, allowing his eyes to trail over your flushing cheeks. Your smile dropped but your friend's voices rose with whoops and hollers. Kiba extended a greedy hand that grasped yours with a strong grip. He pulled gently towards the closet, but you pulled back. Kiba's eyes widened as he took in the stone glare you gave him but he quickly gave you a look of his own. "Come on, I'll let you touch first."

Before you knew it the closet door was slammed behind you. You cursed under your breath then laughed at your own defeat. "Oh and-chan? We changed it from seven to thirty. I knew you wouldn't mind." Ino yelled from behind the door. You swallowed, "Holy crap. A half hour with dog boy?' the thought made your stomach flip. Quickly you collected yourself and stood, feeling uncomfortable in the dark.

"I forgot how fast you could be." You mumbled backing up, hoping to find a wall. Instead you backed right into two arms that hugged you tightly, bringing you into Kiba's chest.

"I can go much faster, if you like it like that." He whispered, sending hot air down your neck. You quickly ripped away, turning to face him.

"Oh you gosh Kiba, your such an ass."

"Gee, thanks." He laughed. You could tell he was coming closer.

"What do you think you're going to do?" you spat, pushing on his chest to keep some amount of distance. He took you by your wrists and laughed.

"Well, I was planning on a kiss."

You rolled your eyes "No."

"Oh come on, can I just kiss you once?" he cooed, doing a good job begging. "You're so beautiful -chan."

You scoffed "Yea right you pervert."

"Oh," Kiba was already falling into a mocking tone "Is that a stutter I heard?"

"What, no way!"

"Can I at least get a hug, just to feel your soft skin?" he took a step closer and you let out a shaky laugh. There was a wave of excitement that was running through you, but you forced yourself to play it cool. Truthfully if Kiba hadn't been holding your wrists your hands would be shaking. Your feet were becoming cold and felt heavy; all your blood felt like it was running to the ground.

"No Kiba." It was just a whisper, your confidence gone. His face was so close that you feared he could feel the pulse in your wrists increasing. He had noticed these things long ago. Kiba's warm hands traveled up your arms, leaving you with goose bumps. His hands were so large they covered your entire arm, but they traveled farther. Up, over your shoulder, skipping your neck to cup both your cheeks.

"Can I kiss you now, please?" You didn't answer, not that he was waiting for a response. Kiba's lips brushed against your own for only a second before he pressed them together gently. Your eyes were bursting open the whole time unsure of what to do, but when Kiba finally pulled away your whole head fallowed in an attempt to stay together. He laughed, a bit shocked himself at your action. His hands left your face. "That was better than expected." You kept quiet. Kiba attempted to back away, not wanting to push his bounds but you reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. You stepped into him, winding your arms around his waist. Even from outside the shirt you could feel the hard lines of his muscular chest and stomach. You rested your forehead against him looking down onto the darkness of the floor.

"How much time do we have left?" you whispered away from him.

Kiba was still for a moment before his hands rested on your back. "Twenty five minutes, give or take." He sounded hopeful, though his mind was buzzing with what to do next. He didn't think he would get this far, what would you want next, what would be too much? He didn't want to go too far, but he didn't want to leave with nothing done and this to be an unmemorable or, even worse, regretful experience for you. No, not when he had finally gotten you, finally gotten to hold the girl whose simple presence was nothing he had ever experienced before. Just looking at you brought so many twists and tumbles inside him, and, though he thought them sometimes wrong, thoughts he couldn't shrug off. When Kiba had told you that you were beautiful even then he thought he had made a mistake, because it was true to him. Now what was he going to do? His heart sped up and he tightened his hands into fists. 'Crap.' Instead, he pretended he was in total control.

"Glad you approve." He brought his lips to your neck and kissed you gently. 'That's not too much is it?' His desperate thought was answered when you turned your head, searching for his mouth. When you found it you pushed harder against him, so both your chests were firmly together. Your hands snaked around his neck, pulling him down closer. He tilted his head to the side, a smile breaking his lips apart. Really it was a stifled nervous laugh as he came to realize your breasts were on him, and that he was getting hotter.

This was torture. The amount of control he was forcing upon himself was killing him. Kiba felt every motion as your mouth moved from side to side against his, when you opened your lips just a bit to let warm breath onto his face he wanted to explode. It wasn't until you moaned his name that he snapped completely.

"Kiba" That was it, it was over. There was no resisting anymore, he couldn't help it. With more speed than he had ever gone Kiba snatched you up under your thighs and found the closest wall. His teeth bit onto your bottom lip and nails dug into your flesh. You opened your mouth in shock and slight pain. Kiba took the opening and roamed your mouth. His tongue tasted strange you thought, but the warmth felt odd and amazing at the same time.

You reached around and grabbed onto his shoulders, one hand clinging to his black shirt the other training up his thick neck to his shaggy brown hair. Kiba suddenly let out a growl. With one strong arm still holding you up the other found its way up your shirt. Your eyes opened with a bit of concern. Kiba's hand ran up your side, feeling your ribs though your skin. He moved across your stomach and up to clutch one of your breasts. He pressed his torso against your inner thighs while your legs twisted tighter around him. The whole time his mouth never left yours.

After a few moments of this you found it did not satisfy him. Parting your mouths Kiba went for your neck as he began to place you on the floor. Your legs almost gave out when your feet met solid ground, but Kiba wouldn't let you get away from him. With the hand that was not still roaming the flesh under your shirt, Kiba still hung onto your thigh. He pulled it up so your leg was behind him, your thigh resting on his hip, forcing you to stand on one foot with your back still against the wall. His crotch was pressing against you, and he was starting to grind. You couldn't help it, your hips moved on their own.

From where you were on the ground you could no longer reach your arms around his shoulders comfortably, he was too tall. With cautious hands you lifted the fabric of the bottom of his shirt. You slid one hand up, gently feeling the toned muscles. Kiba shivered, constricting from your cold touch for a moment. You could feel his muscles move against your fingers.

"-chan." He mumbled against your cheek. All the blood had already ran up to your face, he could probably feel the burning of your cheeks. If he did notice he didn't mind for he found your lips again. You slid your hand up and down his chest, but seeing that you weren't getting much of a reaction out of him you moved lower. Gripping the top of his belt you pulled with all the strength you had. It took a lot to move him, he was so solid, but you succeeded in pressing him to you in a rough grind.

Kiba pulled his face away for only a second, "Shit" he murmured. You smiled, 'gotcha'. His mouth was on your neck again. You smiled into the darkness at the sealing, but only for a second before you yelped. Kiba had bit you, hard enough to draw blood.

'Stop it you stupid fuck' Kiba yelled to himself before he pulled away sharply. His hands left your skin at the same time the door flew open. Kiba walked out quickly, before you could notice him shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- Coin

"If you don't choose I'm just going to do it for you."

Your blush deepened as Ino shoved the black trash bag in your face. She was cutting her eyes, giving you an awful glare that was only making being put on the spot like this worse. You shook your head quickly and backed up. All the girls around you made a big deal of begging you to "just do it", but you were becoming so frozen with embarrassment that you didn't know if you could budge at all.

Ino rolled her head back with an overly dramatic groan, as if this truly made her annoyed. She stuck to her promise and reached in herself. After a moment of rifling through the miscellaneous junk, Ino pulled out a small dirty coin. "Here," she handed it to you before turning to the awaiting audience. "Who's is this?"

Your heart was in your throat as you scanned the crowed. With little hesitation a slightly embarrassed Naruto stood with a goofy grin and a scratch to the back of his head. "That'd be mine." He looked up at you with apologetic blue eyes, as if he was sorry for your luck.

Ino was giddy, almost jumping up and down with the excitement of the moment. You and Naruto in a closet for half an hour, it was just too much. That had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard, and she couldn't wait to get it started. "Ha! Great, go ahead you two!"

All the girls were stifling a laugh, but the boys didn't hide it. They cheered Naruto on. The whole situation was making your face burn, and when you looked at Naruto it shocked you to see that he, too, was blushing. He tried to hide it with a beaming smile of confidence, but as he walked you into the little dark room you could tell Naruto was worried. He had a frown line on his forehead, and was clutching your arm a little too tightly.

All light was engulfed as the door closed violently behind you both. A moment of awkward silence settled between you and Naruto before he finally spoke. With a cough to clear his throat he suggested you sit. The closet was quite small, but also empty, so there was nothing to get in your way.

"We can talk, I guess." Naruto mumbled, sounding as optimistic as he could, but you could tell he wasn't quite right.

You fiddled with the coin in your fingers before asking, "Oh, did you want this back?"

"What?" he asked, looking in your direction through the darkness.

"Uh, your coin." Your voice was so weak, like the cry of a kitten. He laughed "Na, you can keep that." You started fiddling with it again, unsure of what to say next, but before you could think of anything Naruto broke in. "This is probably awful for you, hu?"

You were taken aback. You didn't have anything against Naruto, you just didn't really know him. Truthfully you weren't very open around people you didn't know well enough, that was simply the way you were, to everyone. But Naruto did not understand this, and you soon came to the realization that your behavior was probably understood by him to be unhappy with your situation.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, and I kind'a figure you don't want to be here with me." There was a silence as you collected your thoughts, trying to think of a way to say in the nicest way possible that you didn't mind, and were actually happy to have been placed with someone of his handsome stature. But you couldn't think of a way to do so without sounding creepy or desperate, not before Naruto broke in again. "So, who would you want to be here with?"

'My goodness how this boy speaks his mind' you thought with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Just forget it." Naruto was having an inward and silent heart attack.

"You're good." You whispered, trying to calm his nerves and restore his pride. Naruto sat up straight, taking it in. "Oh, thanks." He had a goofy smile printed on his face that you could not see, but could tell it was there by the tone of his voice. "Really good." You responded, regretting your choice of words immediately.

"What?" he asked. "N-nothing, sorry I was talking to myself." you wanted to slap yourself, but instead resorted to clutching the coin against your palm until it hurt as form of self punishment and lament. "No, what? Seriously what you say?" Naruto had shifted his weight attempting to move closer. Your heart was in your throat again. Quickly you swallowed it and spat out words. Naruto wasn't paying attention to your excuses as he moved closer still. Placing a hand above your head where you sat, he leaned down over you.

"What?" he asked, another devilish smile was being flashed. There was no way you were going to tell him the truth, not if your life depended on it, so you resorted to a weak lie. Weak because you didn't tell it very well.

"Just wondering how much time is left." You spoke away from him, feeling uncomfortable with his face so near.

"Oh, really? That's not what I heard. You know -Chan, I can be."

"You can be what?" you asked, turning your face to his only a bit. "Really good." He was teasing, not meaning any of it, not until his head came closer then he planed and accidently brushed your cheek with his lips. He didn't move his head away very quickly, surprised at his miscalculation on the distance your face was from his, giving you enough time to turn to ask him "why he was doing that", but instead finding his lips still very close. They did not touch, simply stood frozen with both of your bodies, meters apart. Both of your eyes were wide open though you could not see each other, and neither moved.

Suddenly one of you gave in, he had had enough of this agonizing wait anyway. Naruto leaned forward cautiously, planting a tender peck on your mouth with not even enough force to press all of his lips to yours. He pulled away an inch slowly, never closing his eyes just in case, but you did not move. "Sorry I-'he was cut off with the full contact of your mouth to his. You fell onto him, knocking both of you backwards. In his shock Naruto barley had the reaction time to catch you, but when his arms wound around your body he held on tightly.

His mouth molded into your own as he took in a sharp breath and pulled you into his warm chest. You could feel the lines and curves of his sculpted chest beneath his shirt, and the roughness of his hands caressing your soft cheek. His other free hand pulled on you from your lower back, moving your body up and onto his own as he slid back to rest on the rear wall.

You glided you hands up his chest and around his neck, feeling the chills that had already formed from your touch. Naruto moved his hands from your cheek down to all the exposed area of your sides. He pulled on you again from your sides making you rise. Your mouth left his as he pulled you up so your chest was pressed more firmly against his own, and he moved to your neck. You rifled with his hair then momentarily sliding your hands down his shoulders. You could feel his muscles moving as Naruto crept a hand under your jacket. His hands were warm but his touch was soft and tickled against your stomach. When you laughed he stopped and looked at you.

"No," you reassured "it's very good." He smiled himself and pressed gentle lips on your collarbone. Naruto resumed his roaming, no longer holding you up by your waist and allowed you to fall back down onto his lap, trapped again in his kiss.

It was now his turn to laugh, but when you asked why he shrugged you off and began to stand. "Are we out of time?' you asked, giving him room to rise. He was looking down, rubbing his neck to avoid looking up at you. "Not exactly."

Two arms wrapped around you from behind, though you knew Naruto had not moved from in front of you. Naruto spoke in your ear, resting his chin on your neck, "It's just that, I can do much better." Lips met yours once again and hands from behind toyed with your front while a mouth from the back met your neck. 'A shadow clone" you realized, a new found wave of excitement and uncertainty made your heart speed up.

The front Naruto found your bottom half, cupping your thighs into his large hands, while the other searched your front. Two more strong hands trailed your breasts and stomach. You really couldn't keep up, just clutched at the front lovers shirt and tried to not make too many noises. Any hope of that was cast to the side when there was no longer a steady mouth to swallow your little sound. Both lips were on either side of your neck, both bodies trying to come as close as possible. Heat was radiating off of both Narutos that heated up your blood.

But before you could stand it no longer everything was still. Both mouths had fled leaving behind only the slightest of moisture on your neck. Like the scene of a murder all evidence of what had happened was gone, with only the heat in the air as a lingering reminder. Your hands were occupied with the gentle hold of Naruto's as the opening of the door flooded the room with painful light.

Naruto planted a kiss on your temple before he headed out, as placid as could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sauske- Nothing

It was arriving late into the night, though people were not in the least ready to settle down and go home, while the game only had one person left yet to play. You had placed yourself with a group of friends around the living room coffee table. The time was passing quickly with mindless talk. The conversation was rudely interrupted as Ino made herself known to your small gathering. With hands on hips and a sullen expression penetrating you from above a raised nose, Ino gestured at the black trash bag in her hand.

"Yes?" you questioned, setting your drink back upon its condensation ring on the wood table.

"You, -Chan, are the only one left to play." Ino smiled as though you had punched her in the face and she was forcing you to believe she was happy about it.

Some of the boys near you gave you a playfully seductive look. You laughed at them then looked at the ground. "Ah, yes, I do recall something about a game." You had to think quickly, construct an idea of how you could possibly get out of this. It had been going well so far, playing it very calm, trying not to be noticed by being quiet and stealthy. Well, in all honesty you had succeeded at avoiding the wrath of Ino by avoiding her, but it looked like a losing game as of now. You looked up with innocent eyes at her, but finding a cold glare you figured that wasn't a good strategy to use. "Ugh, Ino it's the end of the night, what's the point of me even playing, sounds like a waist of your time," you had picked the cup back up and gestured to her with it in hand smartly, "and mine. You could be sitting, relaxing even, with friends. But no, you choose to run around all night for a silly game, and at your own party no less. Wouldn't it be nice to forget all this? I believe so. So let's just move on." And you leaned back against the base of the velvety couch.

"No way -chan, if I had to go so do you!" One of your friends remarked with a pointed finger and a laugh. You scowled at him, but he was not alone in his argument. "Ino you better not let her off the hook for this. She's able to talk her way out of anything, don't let her slide." A girl to your right added.

You raised your head with pride and folded your arms with dignity, "That is my best attribute." You muttered as the bag was shoved once again into your face. 'These people are making quite the dilemma out of this.' You thought, snatched the bag from a nearby hand. "What the heck? Why's it empty?" By now people had noticed that a new player was being drug into the game, a crowed began to gather around as they had for everyone before you.

"That's the thing, someone didn't put anything in." Ino sounded pissed as she turned slowly around to the confused audience. "Whoever it was better speak up now because I will find out." Everyone's eyes scanned each other, looking for the tell tale sign of the guilty party, but no one spoke up or showed it. There was a hush that fell over the crowed.

"I think I know," the silence was broken by a small voice coming from a nearby Hinata. Ino turned to face her questioning who with awaiting ears standing close by. "Sauske Uchiha."

"Hinata!" Sakura was standing in a nearby doorway looking quite desperate, "Shut up!" Hinata covered her mouth with her hands and nodded her silent apology. Ino looked taken aback and for once that night she stood completely silenced.

"Well," you smiled, giving a superior look to each love crippled girl, "this is awkward for the both of you, aint it?" Ino swallowed and gripped her hands together in a most victimized way. You stared at her weirdly before shuffling over to the side of the closet to await Sauske's grand entrance. By this time boys such as Naruto and Kiba were going crazy with calls to find Sauske, and before long he was brought front and center. You found it strange that he wasn't arguing, and you knew he had given even teachers more sullen looks then what was showing on his face now.

"In you go." Naruto, along with many others who were becoming obnoxiously loud, was giddy. Sauske shockingly walked in ahead of you, another odd dimension to his cool character. You would have bet your life that he would fight and cuss to get his way out of this one, but he seemed even less concerned about it then Shikamaru had been. You fallowed at a reasonable distance, still very confused.

As the door shut behind you and a lock was set the game the two of you were to play had started. For the first time you found you had to swallow the rising pressure of the situation that was shoving its way up your throat, and were very careful to release your breath with little shaking. You sat comfortably on the floor with your arms hugging your legs, prepared to be sitting in the absolute thickest of uncomfortable silences to have ever been produced by man. But that just wasn't the way you worked. No way were you going to let some snooty, superior, playgirl ruin any amount of fun you would have. It wasn't like you even cared what he thought, so any dignity you had could most certainly be thrown away with little regret.

You almost laughed out right at the thought of what you could do before the best idea came into your mind. Scooting your way over to the door you placed one ear on the wood and listened. Beyond the thick wood was the muffled jumble of different conversations. You smiled, 'Perfect. Test one.' you thought to yourself before banging on the closest wall with your fist. Immediately the crowd died down and you could pick out words "Listen, did you hear that?" and some close by girls laughing. You waited before repeating the action, and listened. This time you could hear Kiba talking, "No, I swear it came from inside." Fallowed by Ino, "That's crap Kiba! No way he would ever go for her!"you couldn't hold it anymore, you looked down and let out a laugh through your nose, covering your mouth as to not make so much noise. Again you waited, and at just the right moment you kicked the opposite wall and moaned in your best impression of what having sex would sound like "Don't bite!" The boys on the other end erupted into unhidden laugher, and so did you. Just as you thought, they were listening, like every other couple sent into this place.

Right when you were about to go on with another kick and something grunted about "Using your fingers", a iron grip tightened around your wrist and you froze.

"Stop, now." Sauske was so close to your face you feared your breath would touch his face, as his was to yours. You did manage to swallow that growing pressure in your throat once more, but no other movement was attempted. He wasn't letting go, which frightened you.

Finally, with much contemplation, you shyly nodded your compliance. His grip loosened for a second, then vanished all together. "That was very, shocking." You muddled, relaxing a bit. Sauske didn't respond. "Though, I shouldn't expect another response out of you. Being the way you are." There was a wave of confidence rolling over you, and a strong feeling to cut into this boy with every subtle offensive remark you could conjure up. Maybe it was because he had just forcefully repressed you, and though there was no witnessed you had become embarrassed and spiteful.

Sauske, sitting on the other side of the closet from you, was hastily feeling his blood begin to boil inside him. He remained quiet. "I've always wondered if you realize how your attitude reduces the chance of you getting laid. Have you ever considered that? I don't know it just came to mind."

"Do you ever shut up?" He didn't even cut his words in your direction, but a feeling of power was brought up in you as he finally reacted.

"Maybe you did realize your sexual limitation, but I figure you don't want to blow your cool and collected cover by outright having sex with a girl. No, that wouldn't do for you, you have to keep quiet and keep pretending that you you're not interested in anyone, no matter how horney you get. Im just guessing now, but I have a really good feeling in on the right track." You paused, waiting for some kind of reaction and gaining none only set you on fire more. "It's a pretty simple way to come to that conclusion you know. You probably thionk you've done so well acting as if you don't give a damn but your meir presence in this room proves that wrong. Seeing as you had a choice, a limited one but one none the less, to come in here with me, and that you did so quite willingly, proves to me just how desperate you truly are."

"I didn't want to play, I didn't even put anything in the fucking bag you idiot." Sauske cut you off, though you had much more to add. It was slightly surprising to you how much this kid could piss you off, how much you really did hate him.

"Ha, I was just getting to that. Really, nothing? You think that doesn't prove me right about the 'acting like you don't care' more?" You let that sink in for a moment before adding "You're probably just gay and you've only now realized it, so to hide that fact from everyone else you came in here with a girl."

"Shut the hell up, that doesn't even make since." Sauske's voice had risen.

"If you didn't want to do this, if your truly not desperate for attention and someone to fuck then why are you even here if you're too scared to do anything anyway?" Your words came out mixed with stutters and shaking laughs. You could feel yourself loosing it. This was not how you wanted your turn to go. Before, when you had sat with your friends, watching them be picked one by one, you had truly wished that maybe you could pick someone who would go for you. Though you tried to hide it there was a part of you that longed for strong arms to hold you. To be pushed into a sudden but stable relationship with someone who would make your legs shake with every kiss, but would never let you fall. It broke your heart at your poor luck. It wasn't fair the way Sauske was so hard and cold. Why did you have to be with the one guy who hates everyone?

"You think I'm scared to be with anyone?" While your angry thoughts pounded at your brain and ripped at your heart Sauske had moved. His face was close you realized as his words hit your cheek as little gusts of hot air. There was something intimidating about the way he talked in your ear, like he was threatening you. "Because I need to keep up an image, you think I wouldn't do you if I wanted to? No, I don't have anything to lose." His lips crushed into yours. Without request for entrance his tongue had made its way into your mouth while one and pined your arms about your head at your wrists and the other was shoved up your shirt.

You nearly screamed when it all started because everything happened in one rush. Though you tried to wiggle away Sauske's knees were on either side of your legs, and arms secured with a metal grip above your head. There was no way out of this. You tried to get words out through gaps in his heated kiss, but even if he had heard Sauske wasn't listening. His tongue rubbed against yours, then would come out and he'd kiss your mouth roughly before entering again. His hand had made its way up your side and was snaking up and under your bras cup. He hadn't sat completely on top of you, but you found it aroused you more the way his body towered over your defenseless one. You loved the way his back and shoulders had to move to be able to work his harms from this position, and how his hand under your shirt was not rough the way his kisses were. With this to battle against you finally submitted and began to relax. When his toung came out of your mouth to be able to press against your lips you pressed back. Your legs wiggled in between his knees and you relaxed your arms.

This was only allowed by Sauske for a moment before he shifted. He wasn't doing this because of lust, but to prove a point. To prove that he didn't care what people thought of him for actually playing the game, that he could do whatever he wanted. At least, that was what he thought he was doing at first. As Sauske sat back against the wall and pulled you onto him, with the feel of your soft cheek slide against his before you found his lips again, the way you rubbed your hands up his neck and how small and delicate you were on his lap, how large his hands were compared to your ribcage as his hand glided over it and the bumps appearing on your soft shin at his touch, Sauske's motivation changed. He held you closer, caressed your body with both hands and never limited you from holding back from him. He was enjoying this too much.

A longing for you to again be against him appeared as you pulled back, just to see if he would end things where they were, like an animal when you loosen your grasp on it, giving it the chance to run away. He did not move, wondering if you had had enough of him. The thought that you had played alone with this make out session only to laugh in his face crossed Sauske's mind, creating a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't hold that against you, but he would defiantly hold his ground if that was what you were up to. Finding that Sauske hadn't moved, hadn't said anything to you like "You can get off now" or tell you how you were wrong about what you had said, you let your hands trail over his chest. The toned muscled underneath his shirt felt so unfamiliar to you, and as you searched his person with light touches, Sauske found your lips with delicate finger tips. You froze, thinking he would hurt you, but instead you realized he wanted you to remain quiet as he unbuttoned your shirt. Sauske's fingers did not leave your mouth as he did this, but you hesitantly parted your pink lips just enough to kiss his finger tips. Sauske loved this, his blood was running to a low place not that it hadn't been doing that already.

Your shirt hung at your sides, exposing your full chest that was still held in place by your under garments. Sauske didn't reach for them right away, he wanted your body against him again first so he slid a hand behind your back and pulled you in. The kisses were now soft and long, the tension was gone and your weight rested completely on his lap, held down by strong arms. Slowly your hand slid down his leg, unknowing that soon you would touch something hard and at that moment too sensitive. "Stop" Sauske hadn't meant it as a growl, but it came out that way. It scared you half to death, and you were quick to apologize for your mistake.

"S-Sauske, I'm sorry, I-" You were standing and he let you. Sauske knew time was out, and he wasn't about to let the wolves outside get a glimpse of the meat that was his. He fallowed where you had stepped back against the wall and began to re-button up your shirt. You tried not to breath too hard. "I'm sorry" you whispered again as he finished. Sauske gave you one last kiss on your jaw before he stepped back and walked through the light that shined through the opened door.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't forget to review and request the next person you want me to add :)

Shikamaru- Folded up flyer

There was a steady downpour of rain drops that were collecting into puddles and soaking your clothes as you ran down the back streets of Konaha. You constantly had to wipe the water out of your eyes as giant sized drops of rain pelted your face. You ran down the streets, taking sharp turns and flinging water up and onto the backs of your legs. This whole time you had been trying to pull your hair up into some kind of bun while you ran. With hair tie in your mouth and hands fiddling with the ever dampening hair upon your head, you cursed your bad planning.

There was nothing to be done now except to get to Ino's home quickly and with as little distraction as could be done. So when an overly excited lady with an umbrella held out a flyer for you to have, you snatched it and kept going. She let out a startled yelp, surprised that you hadn't bothered to slow down. At the next street crossing you didn't trouble yourself by looking down the blind street for anything coming, and as your luck would have it collided with oncoming traffic. A large wagon pulled out in front, cutting off your stride but not giving you enough time to stop. With such little warning you collided with the side of the wagon, your palms being scraped against the roughness of the wood. There was a second of hesitation as you decided your rout of travel, then scaled the side of the obstacle and hurled your body over and onto the ground beyond it, still keeping your pace.

You could see the glow of Ino's house was up on your left. Springing through her watered yard and up the steps to the front door you knocked heartily. There could be heard the sound of rising voices from beyond the door, but in the moments it took for you to let in you glanced at the flyer given to you earlier. On it advertised the sale of some form of art being sold tomorrow in the market place. The paper it was printed on was bright yellow, or had been before the rain had gotten to it, but now it ripped easily between your slippery fingers.

Ino shoved the door open with a large smile that immediately faded as she looked you over. "-Chan? " Ino looked beyond you to the rain pouring from the sky, then back at your dripping face with a laugh before letting you inside. You smiled, licking the water off your lips and said your hellos. Before long Ino and a few friends who had been awaiting your arrival were laughing at your present state.

You were slipping off your shoes and socks to let dry when the bag was presented to you. Looking it up and down, then at its holder, then back at the bag you questioned Ino's intentions. "We're playing a game."

"Oh no," you sighed, "Ino this game sucks, it never goes well."

"Whatever, you're playing!" She held the black trash bag closer to your nose.

"Who said I didn't want to?" You asked, rummaging through the different objects. You went for something that was as normal as could be, knowing from experience that the stranger the object the more awkward the time spend in the closet would be. Finally you found what felt like paper and pulled that out.

"I don't think anyone will want to play with you -Chan" someone joked, noting the puddle you now stood in. You brushed them off and unfolded the paper. People had noticed your arrival and that you had been called out as the next to play. A small group was circling as you fiddled with the paper. Ino snatched it from you quickly, but before she could take it you read what was on it. It was the same flyer you had been handed you realized, and looked up to see to whom it belonged.

Shikamaru was slunk over the side of the couch, his head rolled back and eyes closed as Ino yelled at him to do as she said. He was rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance and defeat when you caught his eye. You swore he smiled before he looked down at the ground, slowly rising. He walked calmly to the closet. A hand pushed on your back, making your heart skip a beat as you were shoved out of your own head and back into reality, and you fallowed.

Shikamaru let you enter first, you nodded a thank you as you passed. The door was closed behind you with a bang, obviously not by Shikamaru's hand. You sat immediately, starting to feel a bit awkward in the silence. Shikamaru groaned but did not sit, instead his head hit the back wall and he closed his eyes. You toyed with your fingers, heart thumping. Why were you getting so excited over Shikamaru? It wasn't like he was going to want to do anything; he never went for anyone anyway, probably because he was so lazy. It had to be straight up laziness because you never knew him to be shy. 'He probably won't even talk' your depressed thought was thrown out at the softness of Shikamaru's voice.

'You should have come earlier," your heart jumped into your throat. Was he really saying that he wanted you to have gotten here sooner? 'Maybe he wanted to see me.' The thought made you have a small rush, but you hid it by digging your fingernails together, "You know, when it wasn't raining." The rush was gone, replaced by embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not as good at looking ahead as some people." You muttered, implying him. Shikamaru laughed only a little, still not opening his eyes.

"I'm not saying it was your fault you got rained on, just don't expect me to let you get me wet."

"Ha," you actually laughed at that, even though it made you feel like you were being shoved into the ground by heavy weights.' Shikamaru really doesn't want anything to do with me. He won't even touch me.' Your thoughts made you sink lower into the floor. Behind Shikamaru's stoic appearance he too was cursing himself. 'What kind of a move is that? Now she won't come anywhere near you because YOU told her not to! Yea, you sure know how to think ahead dumbass.'

You both were knee high in your own self misery for a few moments before you got the courage to move. When you had stood up you could see Shikamaru's face fairly well from the little light provided from cracks in the door. He hadn't moved, hadn't even opened his eyes though you could see a cringe on his face, as if he was thinking hard. Giving him a crooked look, you were started when he suddenly stepped into you. He wasn't going for a kiss, it was as if he had meant to move not knowing you were there and collided with you.

"Ah" you squeaked as he fell on top of you then quickly got off. You were laughing as you said "Shikamaru I got you wet." He too gave a short chuckle, than asked if you were alright. "Yea, what were you doing?"

"I was about to sit down, why were you standing there?"

You disregarded his question with one of your own, "Do you always fall to sit down?" fallowed by more laughter on your part.

"Not always," Shikamaru fixed himself in a sitting position beside you, extending his legs that stretched to meet the other side of the closet.

"Sorry I got you wet." You added when the silence grew too long. He grumbled something about you being difficult but it was alright. You went on to add, "People are going to think we made out, but we didn't." This was spoken more quietly, but the knot that formed in both of your stomachs would still be there even if your words were spoken louder.

Another silence, then Shikamaru asked his question again, "Why were you standing?"

"Well," you began to fiddle with your fingers, trying to come up with something, anything as long as it wasn't the truth. But this was one of those times when you find that the more you think of a lie, the more the truth is the only thing you can come up with, so you told him. "I was gonna get you wet." Your voice was so soft that even as you spoke you could hear the wings of a fly, desperately buzzing, caught somewhere in the corner of the room. You were both having the same thought, 'Thank God he/she can't see me right now'. Both of your faces were red though it was cool in the little room, blood was running through your ears like a waterfall that burnt them red.

"You were going to surprise hug me?" Shikamaru asked. Though his tone was calm and purely curious without the slightest hint of criticism, you still wished he would drop it. There was something else in his words too that you had noticed, but thought them merely your imagination, it sounded like there was the faintest hint of hopeful wonder that you truly were going to touch him. A tone that was border line want, but you recognized it was lust. You had stopped breathing for a moment.

Again you had to be snapped out of your thoughts and into reality when you felt Shikamaru turn his whole body to face you. He leaned over you with eyes filled with concern. You had never seen him look anything but tired, but now he was very much so awake. "Was that what you had in mind, -Chan?" you could barley nod. "You know, I'm not so worried about getting wet."

Shikamaru saw you swallow. That was the only thing that gave him the confidence to go through with it and kiss you. With one hand under your chin and the other above your head and a steady heart pounding inside his chest, Shikamaru pulled your lips onto his. They were still wet and cold. He remembered how perfectly pink they had been when he saw you in the living room, how he had to look away to hide the smile he got every time he saw you. But at that time, with your clothes sticking to your body and the outline of your under shirts being seen by everyone, he needed to get you out of sight and into the closet so the perverts around him would stop staring. Though he had been a nervous wreck, Shikamaru was glad you hadn't notice the violent beating of his heart as he let you go in before him. Now, finally, after so many moments of unbearable wait he had finally gotten to hold you. It had been a lie before; Shikamaru wanted nothing more than for you to get him wet. He didn't like that your body was so cold, he wanted to hold you until you were warm, hold you close until your fingers no longer

You could feel the water from your hair trickle down the back of your neck. His one hand was holding both of your own, heating up your fingers. He pulled your body into his chest, brushing his tongue across your bottom lip. You noted immediately the taste of cigarettes on his breath, but they didn't bother you now because they smelled very much like spice. His tongue too was warmer than your mouth, but with every breath you began to regain your warmth. You slowly pulled your fingers free from Shikamaru's grasp, giving you the ability to slide your palms up and down his chest. You could feel how warm he was under his shirt, heat radiated off of a toned chest and stomach. Your hands traveled down his muscular arms until you met his hands once again.

You could feel your body getting warmer, but when Shikamaru kissed your neck you shivered. He pulled his head away from you, and after finding the bottom of your shirt he pulled the damp garment up and over your head. This made you feel even colder until warm hands glided up and down your frigid arms, trying to create friction. You held onto Shikamaru's shirt as he turned your body so you would lie down on the floor. He straddled you, than found the other layer of shirt which too had met water. It was off quickly, leaving only a bra to hold you together. His hands wrapped under your back and pulled you up to him. Being held in his arms was the most amazing feeling you had ever felt, other than the trail of kisses he was leaving down your neck. His grip was strong and sold and you felt so safe entangled in them. A moan left your lips while in your delight, as Shikamaru licked the trail of water that had run down in between your breasts. His tongue was warm on your skin and it traveled up your neck to bite your ear before he returned to your lips.

After what felt like very little time Shikamaru had to force himself to stop. You were under him, half naked and still wet, he was very hot and out of breath and time was almost up. After kissing your cheek one last time he pulled you and himself up. He unzipped his jacket and flung it around you. You pushed your arms through the sleeve holes as he zippered it up. Helping you stand Shikamaru gave you one last kiss of your nose. You placed your hands on the fishnet webbing shirt he had left on before he took your hand and lead you out the door. There were many whoops and hollers to be heard, but you were lost in the biting smell of cigarettes that lingered on his jacket.


End file.
